catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Rum Tum Tugger/Gallery1980s
This is the gallery for the Rockstar version of Rum Tum Tugger. This gallery is split into decades: * 1980s * 1990s * 2000s * 2010 to present For his ensemble identity see Chorus Tugger; for the short-lived "Street Cat" version see Street Cat/Gallery.'''' Designs Tugger Makeup Design Karen Dawson 1.jpg Tugger design 1.jpg Tugger design 2.JPG UK Productions Original London Production * Paul Nicholas in the Original Cast, 1981 Tugger l8105 b17.jpg Tugger l8302 05.jpg Tugger Bomba l8204 08.jpg Tugger L81 1.jpg Tugger Girls l8105 b21.jpg Tugger Bomba Vic l81.jpg 1981 OLC Rum Tum Tugger.png Tugger Paul Nicholas 1.jpg Tugger Paul Nicholas Ensemble 2.jpg Tugger Girls l8105 b20.jpg Tugger Bomba l8105 b18.jpg Tugger l8105 b22.jpg Tugger l8105 b19.jpg Demeter Tugger thumbe 1.jpg Tugger l8302 07.jpg Tugger Misto l8105 b69.jpg Valerie Eliot Cast and Creatives.jpg Tugger Jemima Vicky 1984 1.jpg London 1981 Victoria Tugger Jemima.jpg Subsequent London Casts * Richard Lloyd-King * Allan Love * Christopher Howard * Keith Burns * John Partridge * Tee Jaye * Koffi Missah * Tom Lucas * David Shannon Tugger l8709 06.jpg|Richard Lloyd-King Tugger l8806 06.jpg|Richard Lloyd-King Tugger l8904 05.jpg|Richard Lloyd-King Tugger Kittens L9002.png|Richard Lloyd-King Tugger l9011 01.jpg|Christopher Howard Tugger l9111 02.jpg|Christopher Howard Tugger l9206 05.jpg|Christopher Howard Tugger l9211 04.jpg|Christopher Howard Raffish Crew l9211 19.jpg|Christopher Howard Tugger l9305 01.jpg|Christopher Howard Tugger l9406 01.jpg|Keith Burns Tugger l9505 01.jpg|John Partridge Jellicle Ball 5 l9505 24.jpg|John Partridge Tugger l9511 02.jpg|Richard Lloyd-King Tugger L9608 05.jpg|Richard Lloyd-King Tugger l9611 02.jpg|Tee Jaye Tugger L9712 07 Tee Jaye.png|Tee Jaye Tugger L9807.png|Tee Jaye Tugger Electra L9807.png|Tee Jaye Tugger l9911 20.jpg|David Shannon Tugger l9911 25.jpg|David Shannon Raffish Crew l9911 08.jpg|David Shannon Tugger Kittens l0006 16 Tom Lucas.jpg Tugger l0102 08.jpg|John Partridge Tugger l0102 06.jpg|John Partridge Tugger david shannon.jpg|David Shannon Tugger teejaye0.jpg London Cast Brian Blessed Bonnie Langford.jpg UK Tours UK Tour 1989 * Christian Hughes Tugger Bomba uk8906 Christian Hughes Rosemarie Ford.jpg Admetus Tugger Swing uk8911 22.jpg US Productions Original Broadway Production * Terrence V. Mann Tugger Terrence Mann Bway 1982 02.jpg Tugger Terrence Mann Bway 1982 03.gif Rum Tum Tugger Broadway 1982.jpeg Tugger Tumble Cass Bway 1982 04.jpg Tugger Bomba Bway 1982 04.jpg Tugger Terrence Mann Subway 1984.jpg Rum Tum Tugger Terrence Mann Broadway.jpeg Tugger Jenny Dodie Pettit.jpg Subsequent Broadway Casts * Jamie Rocco * Rick Sparks * Steve Yudson * Frank Mastrocola * Bradford Minkoff * Brian K Kennelly * David Hibbard * Stephen M Reed * Ron DeVito * Abe Sylvia * Stephen Bienskie Tugger Rick Sparks Bway 1986 01.png|Rick Sparks Tugger Jamie Rocco Bway 1984 01.jpg|Jamie Rocco Tugger Frank Mastrocola.jpg|Frank Mastrocola Victoria Kayoko Yoshioka.jpg|David Hibbard and Kayoko Yoshioka Tugger David Hibbard 5.jpg|David Hibbard Tugger David Hibbard 3.jpg|David Hibbard Tugger David Hibbard Bway Calendar March.jpg|David Hibbard Tugger David Hibbard Bway 02.jpg|David Hibbard Tugger David Hibbard Bway 04.jpg|David Hibbard Broadway 6138th performance 97.png|David Hibbard Tugger Ron DeVito collage.png|Ron DeVito Tugger Plato Jelly Rumple Tumble Fan.jpg Tugger Stephen Bienskie Backstage Bway 2000 01.jpg US Tours 1-4 Tugger Bomba Michael AlanRoss US2.png|Michael Alan Ross, US Tour 2 Tugger Rumple Hunter Foster Jennifer Cody US Tour 4 1993.jpg|Hunter Foster, US Tour 4 Tugger Bomba US4 BK Kennelly Adrea Gibbs.jpg|Brian K Kennelly, US Tour 4 Japanese Productions Tugger Japan illus 2.png Japan Tugger Christmas 1.jpg Cats0910 6.jpg Tokyo 1983 Tugger 83 Girls Tokyo 1.jpg J83 58 Tugger.jpg Australian Productions Sydney 1985 * Jeff Phillips Tugger Sydney 1985 Jeff Phillips 01.jpg|Jeff Phillips ALW with 1985 Sydney cast.jpg|Jeff Phillips Melbourne 1987 * Jeff Phillips Australia Tour 1989 * Michael O'Connor * Mark McAullay Tugger Michael OConnor Aus 1989 01.jpg|Michael O'Connor Tugger Michael OConnor Aus 1989 02.jpg|Michael O'Connor Tugger Bomba Aus 1989 01.jpg Pyramid Skimble Tumble Tugger au89 31.jpg Tugger Mark McAullay Aus Tour 1989.jpg|Mark McAullay German Productions Hamburg 1986 - 2001 * Fred Butter * Harald Paulsen * Thomas Borchert * Steven Breese * Rick Renzaneth * Koffi Missah * Kevin LeCaon * Christopher Holt * Kevin Patricks * Rick Qualls * Timon Hofmann * Ray Strachan * Andreas Wolfram * Jan Erik Madsen Tugger Girls hamburg 86.jpg Tugger Fred Butter Hamburg 86 01.jpg|Fred Butter Hamburg art tugger.png Hamburg art Crew Tugger.jpg Tugger Thomas Borchert Hamburg 90.jpg De9108 Tugger Steven Breese.png Tugger Hamburg 1.jpg Tugger Girls Hamburg 10 92.jpg Tugger Tee Jaye hamburg 1.jpg Tugger Koffi Missah Hamburg.jpg Tugger Girls Hamburg 1997 1.jpg Moments Hamburg 1997 1.jpg Other Productions Vienna 1983-1990 * Michael Howe * Michael O'Connor * Dean Welterlen * Daniela Guzman * Brian Carmack Tugger Vienna 83 10.jpg Tugger Vienna 83 11.jpg Tugger Munkus Vienna 83 14.jpg Tugger 02 Vienna.jpg Tugger Michael Howe Vienna 1983 04.jpg Toronto 1985 * Greg Bond * Brad Cormier * Adam Fleck Tugger Brad Cormier Cathy Michael McGlynn June 1986.jpg|Brad Cormier Amsterdam 1987 * Fred Butter * Frank Hoelen Tugger Amsterdam 1992.jpg Tugger Amsterdam undated.jpg Paris 1989 * Frédéric Norbert Tugger Paris 89 01.jpg Tugger Paris 89 Frederic Norbert 06.JPEG Tugger Paris 89 Frederic Norbert 09.JPEG Tugger Paris 89 Frederic Norbert 18.JPEG Paris 89 cast.jpeg * 1980s * 1990s * 2000s * 2010 to present Category:Character Galleries